Birthday Surprises
by Wolfskin1989
Summary: Its Gale's 18th birthday and apart from signing up for tesserae, hunting and trading he doesn't think anything unexpected will happen. o how wrong he is.


**A/N ok so this is the longest thing ive ever written to date. I can't remember why I decided to write it but I'm happy that I did. This story is written from Gale's POV on his 18****th**** birthday. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer everything to do with Hunger Games is own by Suzanna Collins. **

The breathe rushes out of me as a small weight crashes onto my chest. My head is still hazy with half sleep and my eyes snap open and drift around the room. Then I see Posy's big grin on her face as she leans in a give me a huge hug.

"Happy birthday Gale!" she squeaks.

I smile and chuckle deeply in my throat. "Thanks sis" I try to say but her small arms are wrapped tightly around my neck, so I settle for returning her hug with one of my own.

I glance around towards the window and see the soft light of the morning; dawn is only just about to break outside. Normally I would be waking up around this time anyway but I had real trouble falling asleep last night. Guess no matter how old you get or how much you hate living in a district where children are staving and people are dropping dead in the streets you still get excited for your birthday.

It's my 18th birthday, the last year when I will be eligible for The Hunger Games. Later today I will walk into the justice building sign up for tesserae collect my allowance of grain and oil. Then my name will go into the reaping bowl 42 times. _'Shit'! _I think to myself. 42 chances for the capitol to throw me into an area and force me to compete against 23 kids.

I come back to myself when I feel my little sister's arms release me and I put on a smile for her. I don't want her to see how much I hate the injustice of the system we live in. she's only just turned 4 and probably wont really remember any of this when she grows up but I gladly accept her birthday wishes and her hugs. Then I see my mother come in holding a mug of tea in one hand and a package in the other.

I give her a smile as she hands me the mug and lifts Posy into her arms passing me the package.

"Happy birthday son" she says giving me a hug and a small kiss on my cheek.

"Mom" I grown looking at the package a little guilty. I told her I didn't want anything for today, that we just couldn't afford it and that I didn't mind, but of course, she chose to ignore me. I always knew I got my stubbornness from her.

"Don't bother trying to argue, your 18 now. It's an important age in a persons life you know and also-"

"-Mom" I say raising my voice a little to cut her off. "Thank you" giving her a warm smile. Her face breaks into the same smile and I think I see her eyes shine a little before she takes Posy out into the kitchen leaving me with my package.

I take a small sip of my hot tea before examining the lumpy package in front of me. Covered in brown paper and tied with a red silk bow. I dread to think how much the silk cost. Even though it's a small amount barely a foot long, I still feel guilty as every coin we can save could mean the difference between life and staving. I carefully untie the bow and remove the paper to reveal something folded made of leather. I stand up and unfold it revealing my fathers old leather jacket.

I'm stunned into silence. My mother had, of course, kept the few items that remained of my dads but she had kept this jacket close to her almost all the time. It was one of the few things that still held his smell and almost his touch. I take another sip of my tea and let a single teardrop run down my cheek. I quickly get changed into my hunting gear and slip the jacket onto my shoulders. It fits me perfectly. I run my hands over the small tears and marks on the sleeves. Memories of when he used to hunt in the woods, the very same woods I hunt in.

There's a small mirror in the bathroom and when I look at myself in there, I can almost see my dad looking back at me. We have the same gray eyes and dark hair although his hair was long and he kept it tied back. When I make my way into the kitchen, my mother is busy feeding Posy who's in her high chair. She stops and looks at me standing in her husband's old jacket, a small sad smile creepy onto her face as I step towards her and give her a big hug. "Thank you" I whisper, she just pats me on the back before going back to feeding Posy. I bend down and kiss the top of her head telling her to be good while I go hunting; she says she will before giving me one more hug. I collect my game bag and walk out the door.

The district is more or less quite as I jog quietly through the poor area nicknamed "The Seam" which is where I live. I weave in-between the small wooden huts and make my way to the fence. I pause for a moment, checking for the tell tale hum that means the fence is live. However, its silent and I slip under the wires and jog a little quickly into the trees. I breathe in deeply, savoring the forest smells, my muscle relax as I walk towards a hollow tree and retrieve my bow, quiver and a small amount of wire from inside.

I knock an arrow to the bow keeping it ready for anything that could cross my path. True I'm not the best shot with the bow but I'm good enough to take out most animals like the rabbit that's just poked its head from out of its burrow. Collecting my kill, I slip it into my bag and continue to make my way through the woods.

When I make it up to a large rock that over looks the valley, I see my hunting partner, best friend and the one person who is almost as stubborn as I am. She has her back to me, crouched low next to the rock that has been our meeting place for a few years now. She looks like she's playing in the mud. This confuses me as she normally waits for on the rock for me to turn up then we disappear into the woods to hunt. I move as silently as I can till I'm ten meters away and lean against a tree waiting for her to finish.

The sun is half way above the horizon when she stands, takes a step back to admire what she'd done. I'm still to far away to see it myself but I study her instead she's thin like everyone from district 12 but thanks to years hunting in the woods and eating fresh game nearly everyday she has filled out very nicely. Her long black hair is in her regular single braid that hangs over her shoulder and though I can't see them, I know she has the same dark gray eyes as I do.

"Hey, Catnip!" I shout. She gives a small jump, spins around and those eyes lock with mine before she gives me annoyed look. It softens a second later and I smirk at her.

"Do you think you could arrive here just once without making me feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest? She says with the smile I still think, she reserves only for the woods.

"I probably could," I shrug "But where's the fun in doing that?" She just rolls her eyes and me and I give her another smirk. If she only knew how hard my heart hammers when I see her, how much I long to hold her in my arms, kiss her soft lips and confess my love for her. Then I come back myself and inside I admit the truth, she never wants to get married and never wants kids. Hell! I don't think she even notice guys unless they are peacekeepers or someone she can trade with.

I see her studying my new/old jacket. She's probably wondering where I got it from. I make my way towards her. My head hanging a little, I still feeling guilty about accepting it but I cannot deny how it make me feel like my father is close to me again, almost like he's still looking out for me.

"Present from my mom, it was my dads," I mutter low but I know she hears me clearly.

"O" is her only response; clearly, we are both at a loss for words, so we just stand in silence looking at each other. I see something spark in her eyes and her mouth give a small twitch, like she's holding back a grin. I think she'd about to say something but instead she steps to one side and looks down. Following her eye line, I see what she was doing in the mud.

The dirt is hard and dry, but there is a large wet patch in front of the rock. Three clumps of wet mud have been arranged on top of each other, one large clump on the bottom then a smaller one on top and an even smaller one on top of that. Around the edges of each clump, I see small flowers, blades of grass and berries have been arranged. I'm still confused at what she's made till I see something written into the side of it. I crouch down to read.

_To Gale_

_Happy Birthday_

_Katniss_

Then my confusion vanishes in a second, it's a birthday cake. Katniss made me a birthday cake out of mud. The sight is so stupid and so perfect that I let out a loud laugh. I turn my head around and look up at her. She has crossed her arms over her chest and her eyebrows have shot up giving me a quizzical glare. She's wondering why I'm laughing at what she's made me.

I get back to my feet and walk straight to her then wrap my arms around her. She gives a little laugh before she returns the embrace wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning the side or her head against my chest. She smells like flowers, pine trees and something else that is her sent alone.

"Thank you, Catnip," I whisper, trying to keep my voice steady. "Its perfect"

She gives a small laugh saying "your welcome", before releasing her grip around me. I reluctantly let my arms drop to my side, id be more then happy to have stayed like that all day with my arms wrapped around her.

"So should we check the snare line first or should we do some gathering?" I ask, going back to our hunting. She lifts her game bag that was leaning against the rock. I can see its already bulging with game.

"Already checked and reset the snares," she says with a hint of pride.

"Anything good?"

"Two rabbits and a raccoon also got some strawberries and blackberries."

"Great, Sae will give us a good price for the raccoon." I say. Greasy Sae always gives us a little extra coin for raccoons. She makes a pretty good stew from them and the pelt goes to an old man who makes thick gloves useful for the cold nights. "There should be a few turkeys around, we could try and bag a couple," I suggest.

"Sure, or we could try for some ducks"

"Ducks?"

"Yeah, there's this lake and ducks normally nest around there this time of year. It's a couple hours walk but we might be able to spot some more game along the way."

I think about this for a moment. We've never normally hunt ducks when they are nesting. We always wait till there are migrating and shoot them down. Also she has never told me about this lake before so why now? I put my thoughts to the back of my mine and smile with excitement. "Sure, lead the way Catnip!"

She grins at me, gathers her bag, bow and takes off. We quickly fall into our hunting stance. She takes the lead, staying a few feet in front of me, her legs slightly bent, making little to no noise and she moves over leaves and through bushes. I know she's scanning the woods ahead and to the left while I keep an eye on our right and behind us. We move like one person always being careful but also moving with confidence. True ive never ventured to this part of the woods before but Katniss has and I trust that she knows where we are going. After an hour of walking, we stop for a rest by a pond and I sit on a fallen log and take a drink of water.

"I'm gonna climb up that tree and check ahead" she says dropping her bag and slinging her bow over she shoulder. I give her a nod then she's off up a nearby oak. I never get tried of watching her climb trees. She moves like a squirrel, fast, light, sure footed, finding small handholds to lift herself up. She's soon so high in the treetops that I can't see her, so I look around examining this new part of the woods. It's a nice spot for a rest, I think. The trees are well spaced out for animals to wonder through, there are patches of flowers and bushes around and the pond surface is still and tranquil.

I spot some strangle plants in the pond that I'm having trouble identifying. They're tall with greenish leaves shaped almost like arrowheads and have white flowers with three petals. Ive never been good with plants, that's always been Katniss's area of expertise but I have to admit that in this part of the forest they look very beautiful shooting from beneath the still water.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply feeling incredible relaxed. I only ever feel like this in the woods surrounded by the sounds and smells of nature. Bird calls, trees, insects chirping and another smell that reminds me of my father. Thought he worked in the mines for many years, he always had a smoky smell to him that I could identify. I look around trying to find the smell before I realize that its coming from the jacket I'm wearing.

I pang of loss grips my heart as I think of him again and also how my mother had given me this as a present this morning. I can't even begin to imagine how difficult it must have been to give it to me. Rory, Vick and Posy never knew but my mother still slept in this jacket still wanting to be close to him.

I stand up, remove the jacket and move towards the pond, an idea already formed in my head. Ill use this strangle flowers to make a bouquet for her. She always loved flowers and I remember that my father used to bring her small amounts for no reason what so ever. I plunge my hand into the pond. The water isn't icily cold but still cold enough for my hands to sing a little as I reach down and pull one of the plants from the water. I was slightly shocked at how much effort I needed to rip it up but I see why now. The bottom of the plant stalk is strangely budged and has small, bluish tubers hanging below. I here Catnip making her way back down the tree as I keep pulling up the pond flowers, ive got about five of them and a few dozen of the tubers when she hit's the ground.

"Any idea of what these are?" I ask, holding up the plants for her inspection. She barley glances at them before I see a smile and a hint of blush reddening her cheeks. "Catnip?"

"Katniss" she murmurs.

"Alright," I say, rolling my eyes at her. She never normally minds me calling her by that little nickname before. "Katniss, any idea of what theses plants are?"

She laughs at me loud and long. I could listen to the sound for a long time, its like music and I wonder (not for the first time) would she would sound like if she sang. Eventually she clams down and looks at my questioning expression with what I think is a warm smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"They're called 'Katniss roots' my father name me for them," she says with a smile, her eyes drifting off no doubt, I think, she's remembering her father. I never met him before he died in the mines with my dad but there are a few people in district 12 who did know him and spoke highly about him.

Deciding not to talk about our fathers. I look down at the flowers running my fingers over the soft petals, "there beautiful" I say looking at the small bouquet ive made.

"And tasty too" she say, pointing at the small tubers, "a little like potatoes."

"Mmmm guess were eating 'Catnip roots' tonight then" I say giving her a smirk and a small wink. She just rolls her eyes and helps me collect up the roots before we move on. I slip my jacket back on and wipe my wet hands on against it. I feel a small object from within one of the pockets and I slip my hand in and pull out a small black elastic band, I realize what it is in a second.

My father was one of few miners who let his hair grow out and naturally, he didn't want his locks following around him while he was working so he just tied it back with this very band. I remember asking him why he didn't just cut it short; he had smiled and tapped the side of his nose before saying, "Your mother prefers it like this" before chuckling. Its like a small wave from him to me and I quickly slip it around my wrist and decide to keep it there from now on.

We start moving again through the forest, spotting a small group of wild turkeys along the way. Using our silent hand singles and nods to communicate. She crouches low taking careful aim as I kneel down next to her taking aim aswell. I always have trouble keeping my mind on hunting when I am this close to her. Feeling the heat radiating from her body and her sent is intoxicating to me.

Ive got my target set and now I wait for her body to tense then we release our arrows at the same time. It still amazes me how we in sync we are, there are two soft thuds as both turkeys fall to the ground. Before I lower my bow, she quickly reloads and take out another one to slow to flee. I give her a pat on the back and she nods as we make our way over and retrieve our arrows and kills. I attach them to a line of wire and sling them over my back and we move on.

* * *

Another hour passes and we've gathered up some greens along the way before we finally emerge at the lake. The water is mostly still although small ripples float across the top and I start to think we could try fishing or use the net I have with me. Looking around at this new part of the forest, I see that the trees encompass the lake in a large oval; I spot a small concrete hut not far from us.

"Did someone used to live out here?" I ask looking at her.

Her eyes look down at the pebbles at our feet. "Not really" she says with in a small whisper. "My father built it when I was young and we used to spend a lot of time here."

I can't think of what to say so instead I just put a comforting arm around her shoulders and suggest we leave our game and green in there before we look for some ducks. She just nods and walks out of my arm around her.

The hut is tiny, barely four meters wide but has a working fireplace, a single mattress against the wall and only one of the windows still has a pain of glass in it. I spot a small wooden broom in the corner. Pick it up I look at Katniss with a questioning look, she just rolls her eyes and drops her bag before walking back outside.

We skirt outside the lake finding likely spots for nesting ducks and come up lucky with two ducks and five eggs. I take the ducks and Katniss takes the eggs holding them careful so they don't break, we also spot and bag a rabbit down by the waters edge.

When we make it back to the hut, we take a good look at everything we've killed and gathered today. It's a very haul much better then what we normally bring back. Three turkeys, two ducks, four rabbits, a raccoon, some greens, blackberries and strawberries, five duck eggs and a some Katniss roots. I smile thinking about the list of things my mother says we urgently need and wondering what my share would add up to after trading in the hob. I'm confident that there is enough here for both Katniss's family and my own to survive on for at least two days maybe three if some of the people at the hob are feeling generous.

I look outside I judge the time to be about around two in the afternoon. Now we've slowed down I realized that I haven't eaten since that apple I had this morning. From the look on Katniss's face, she's hungry aswell. Of course were hungry, everyone in district 12 is pretty hungry almost all the time. Well not everyone, the merchant's families in the square are ok. They can afford to by butcher meat and shop in town, not like us from the 'Seam' who struggle day in day out with starvation. I know its not the merchants fault that eat better then us but I can't help but hate them all the same, I know that my angry is misdirected that it should be at the bastards in the Capitol.

"How about half a rabbit each?" she says grinning at me. That rare smile snaps me out from my dark mood and warms my heart.

"Sounds good to me," I say returned the grin. I sit down on the mattress and begin to clean the rabbit removing the skin and inners. Katniss gets to work with building a fire inside the small fireplace. We work in an almost silence cept for a small amount of humming from my throat, she throws me the occasional glance and rolls her eyes at me. Once the rabbit is cleaned and put on a spit and the coals are cherry red we set meat over to cook. Katniss sits by my legs and rest her head on my knees.

The scene is so perfect that I don't want it to end so I just let her rest staying quite. I imagine not for the first or the last time how it would be if I leant in and put my lips to hers. I laugh inwardly at myself. Of course, I know what it would be. She would push me away explain how she doesn't want a boyfriend or kids and id would try and persuade her to run away from the district with our families, she would say that she'd not sure then we would sit in silence eat our rabbit before going home our friendship on the rocks.

Soon the meat cooked perfectly. We sit outside by the lakeside and eat in silence cept for the forest sounds around us. The meat is tender, fresh and clams our rumbling stomachs. After we buried the rabbit bones nearby, we clean and repair our weapons and while I'm washing the blood from my knife, Catnip looks at me with a small grin.

"Gale, do you know how to swim?"

The question brings me up short but I think I know where she's going with it. "No, where could I have learned how? There's no swimming pool in 12 and the forest ponds are to shallow"

"My dad taught me here," she says nodding to the lake, "wanna learn?"

I pause for a second, a little unsure. I'm not really worried about drowning I trust Katniss enough that if I get in trouble she will help me out. Its more me making a fool out of myself that worries me. Its true I don't know how to swim, after all living in district 12 so far from the ocean we never needed to learn how. Still it might come in useful after all, I remember that soon my name will be entered for the hunger games 42 times, so the odds are not in my favor and what if I'm reaped and thrown into an area surrounded by water. Its happened before, I remember seeing small kids drowning never having learned how to swim, 5 dead before they could reach the cornucopia.

"Sure" I say, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. We strip down to our underclothes and she lead the way into the water. I cant help but notice her body, its not the first time ive seen her in her underwear before and I couldn't help but steal glances at her. She's skinny like everyone from 12 but all the fresh game and the physical excursion it took to get it has giving her a well defined set of muscles that have helped her to fill out the curves of her hips, legs and butt.

The water chills my skin as we walk in. when its up to my stomach I feel something small and slimy brush against my leg. I let out an involuntary gasp. Katniss looks around and rolls her eyes at the small shocked look on my face. We continue to wade our way till the water is up to our necks then she stops and turns around to look at me. My teeth are chattering out of nerves rather then the water temperature.

"Dunk your head under the water and move about to warm yourself up. She says with a knowing glance.

I nod and ready myself, taking three long deep breaths before holding in one more and throw my head into the murky water. All the sounds, smells and sights of the forest disappear the second my head is under. The sensory deprecation is very confusing and the cold water now chills my face and hair. I can feel my heart begin to beat faster and my lungs scream for me to release the breath so I quickly jerk my head up and out of the water. The forest returns as my eyes open again and I wipe water droplets from around my eyes. Looking around for Katniss I see she's moved about 15 meters ahead of me. She must have swam out there while I was underwater. _'She can run up trees like a squirrel and swim like a fish' _I think amazed to myself.

"Whatcha doing out there Catnip?" I shout with a grin.

She shakes her head and yells back "I cant here you Gale, your going to have to swim to me!"

Although I cant see her that clearly I know she smirking at me.

"Used your arms to push yourself towards me and keep kicking your legs!" she yells again, I give her a thumbs up and slowly walk towards her. I put off the moment as long as I can but now the water is up to my chin and my toes are barely touch the lake bottom. I take a deep breath and start to kick my legs and wave my arms as hard as I can always keeping my head above the water line.

"Slow down Gale! Get into a slow rhythm" she urges me. I'm only half listening to her, my head keeps telling me to keep my head above the water.

I eventually listen to her words and start to swim slowly towards her, my arms and hands rolling in front of me doing more of a dog paddle but when I see that I'm about 7 meters away from her I quicken my pace. I see her face beaming at me urging me closer.

When I'm close enough to her I quickly grab for her, she takes my forearms holding me up. I see the concern on her face, _is she afraid that I might sink?_ I think to myself.

"Shit Catnip! Don't let go of me or - or ill sink" I say in horse whisper.

"Your ok, ive got your back," she says in what seems to be a comforting tone. It's the first time ive heard her speak like that before. Its similar to how I sound trying to clam and sooth Posy when she's upset about something.

I'm taken aback a little at her words. _'Ive got your back' _of course she does, we have always had each others back, always looked out for each other whether its hunting in the woods, trading in the Hob or making sure both our families are eating. But this is the first time she's said it to me.

"I know" I say looking straight into those beautiful gray eyes of hers, I try and put a lot of unsaid thing into the look I give her now. I'm not sure but I think she might see something but good old Catnip she just blushes and ignores it and I don't push my luck.

I then notice again how close we are together and feel her warm hands holding on tight to my forearms keeping me afloat and steady, thought I'm still struggling to stay up and she seems fine in no danger of sinking.

"How are you staying a float?" I ask puzzled.

"Just kick your legs slowly beneath you and you'll stay up."

I do as she say without any hesitation and am surprised to feel my body start to rise a little, the water that was lapping around my chin is now at the bottom of my neck. I grin at my small victory and she just rolls her eyes at me.

We spend about half an hour swimming slowly in small circles around the lake, I improve slightly the longer we keep going, occasionally dipping my head underwater and stopping for short rests. Soon we are both exhausted and I suggest we head back to 12. She agrees and we head back to the hut to collect our clothes, weapons and game bags. She emerges from the water in front of me and the sun break through the clouds showering the area in brilliant bright sunshine. I cant help but notice her figure again only this time she looks even more beautiful then before. Water droplets falling from her hair and skin, each drop twinkles at me.

I quickly look away before she notices my eyes staring at her as she slips her shirt and trousers back on. I dress myself and she hands me my bow, quiver And bulging game bag as I slip my fathers jacket on.

* * *

We make good time getting back to the fence. We store our weapons in the hollow tree nearby and making sure the fence isn't live, we slip under the wires and walk through the seam passing both our homes. When we arrive at the Hob we see a large crowd assembled bustling around trading and going about there business.

We join the crowd staying by each others sides. While traveling from the lake we both talked about what we needed and what we should have left over. The traders seem to be a little more generous to us today the old man who trades in cloth gives us a few extra coins along with the cloth Katniss's mother needs for bandages for some of the greens and blackberries. Normally he would have wanted a rabbit or two for the amount of cloth he handed over.

10 minutes later, we have traded the three turkeys, one of the ducks, one rabbit and half the blackberries. We've pretty much finished our trading today our last stop is to go visit Greasy Sae. We pull up chairs and she gives us the usual bony grin.

"Well what do you have for me today?" she asks us wiping her hands on a cloth.

"A nice fat Raccoon" Katniss says as I put it on the table before her.

Sea pick it up by the tail and examines it closely. Poking and prodding it with her keen eyes, it was one of the biggest we've ever brought her and I'm silently hoping we might get about 10 coins and maybe a bowl of stew for it. She puts it back down and looks at me trying to read my expression, I try to keep my face straight but fail when she see my eyebrows raise a little. Her eyes drop and she looks at my jacket. I'm not sure but for a second I think I see her old eyes soften.

"He's a good one I can see that but the meat around the neck is alil too torn up. How does 15 coins and a 2 bowl full's of turkey soup sound?" she offers.

My eyes bolt open in shock and surprised. _15 coins?_ I think to myself, Sea never gives us that much for a raccoon even if its in perfect condition. What the hell is going on today? The traders are never this generous to us, there fair to us but that's only because our game is prime stuff. Katniss seals the deal while I'm still in a state of shock. Sae pours out two steaming bowls of soup and drops a spoon in each before pushing them towards us. We begin eating and I smell a small amount of rosemary within the broth. My eyes wonder around the Hob watching the crowd wondering around, chatting and trading then I see one of our Peacekeeper Darius walk up and take the seat next to me.

"One bowl please Sae," he says handing over a couple coins. Sae takes the coins, pours out another bowl of soup and pushes it towards him.

"You two got anything good today?" he says nodding to Katniss and me. I begin to list what we have left to him.

"Duck eggs eh? Been a while since I had some of those" he muses, "tell you what, how about I take all 5 of them for 6 coins and a smooch from you Everdeen" he offers with a wink to Katniss.

My anger flares up instantly. _No fucking way! _I think to myself, how dare he even say such a think. I'm not sure if he's joking or being serious but right now, I don't care. Luckily Katniss stops me from punching Darius in the face by scoffing loudly and saying with disgust "forget the kiss and its gonna be more then 6 coins."

Darius face falls but then begins to haggle with us, I let Katniss take over the haggling while I try and clam down by eating the last of my soup.

"Ok, ok ill take one egg for 2 coins that will be enough for a small omelette at least." he says defeated. I had over the largest of the 5 eggs we have and he puts the coins in my hand. We stand up say goodbye to Sae and just as we walk away, Darius turns to me again. "Oh and by the way Hawthorne," he says grinning at me. "Happy Birthday" then drops another coin in my hand. I just nod at me and walk off. Now normally I would have thrown the coin back in his case telling him that I'm not a charity case but he's flirting with Katniss got me so angry that I wasn't thinking straight.

* * *

As we walk towards Mayor Undersee's house, I ponder Darius last words and then I understand the traders generously. Its because today is my birthday and they were being kind. This brings a lump to my throat. I don't see myself as someone of worth in district 12, to be honest I was pretty sure no-one really knows me cept for Katniss and her family but it seems I'm wrong.

When we reach the Mayors back door, I knock and a few moments later, his daughter Madge opens the door and beams at us.

"Oh hello Katniss, hi Gale" she say smiling at us in turn. I just nod politely.

"Hi Madge, How's your dad?" Katniss asks.

"Busy as always," she sighs. "He's been on and off the phone to the Capitol all day. Something about opening a new mine shift."

"Well we've got some strawberries if he's interested?" I inquire holding up a small bag of them.

"Yeah he gave me some money for you two if you came by with some berries for him." she smiles at me again.

We do the exchange and say goodbye to Madge, she waves us off and thanks us for the berries as she closes the door. I take a look at how much money we got for them. Yet again, it's a little more then we normally receive for the strawberries. We stop and talk about visiting some other shops maybe trying the butches but Katniss reminds me that if we keep trading then what will our families eat.

"Good point Catnip," I say chuckling, "Guess we should divide everything up now and head home" We still have a fairly large collection so Katniss suggest we go back to her house to split everything, I agree and we make our way back to the seam.

Her house is around the same size as my own but it feels larger. Its probably because its just her, her mother and her sister Prim. When we enter the door, I see Prim sat at the little table doing her homework and her mother moving around the tiny kitchen. Both there eyes look over to me as I come in. I give them both a smile in greeting.

Mrs Everdeen returns the smile and wishes me a happy birthday then Prim runs towards me and wraps her tiny arms around my waist. "Happy birthday Gale!" she squeaks just like Posy did this morning. I can only chuckle and thank her.

Katniss and I go and sit on the floor by the un-lit fireplace and start to unpack our game bags. Prim brings us both cups of dandelion juice and sits nearby watching us as we split up our haul.

Ive got 1 duck, 1 rabbit, half the greens we have, two eggs, half the Katniss roots and my share of the large collection of money we have. It's a larger collection then what we normally bring home on a Sunday and I'm happy that we will all have full stomachs for a few days. I look at Katniss and see she's please with her share aswell.

"Good haul today, Catnip!" I say holding my cup up to her.

"Seriously good, Gale" she response tapping her cup against mine. We finish the juice and I pack away my share back into my game bag. Glancing up at the window, I notice the sun is already starting to dip below the horizon and say that I better get going, as my mother should have supper ready soon.

Mrs Everdeen turns her head from the stove. "Gale would you mind chopping some firewood before you go please and Katniss can you put these clothes in your room?" We both nod and I head out round the back of the house, collected an axe and some logs.

The axe isn't very sharp and it takes me a few hits to slice through every log. I make a note to bring loan Katniss my wet-stone next time we go hunting. By the time, I finish chopping up enough wood for the week ahead, the sun has really dipped low and lanterns have been lit all around the Seam bathing the spring evening in a warm glow. I collected up as much wood as I can and bring it in laying it in the corner of the living room.

It take me a few trips to bring it all inside and when I'm finish, I notice a moderate amount of sweat over my body. Mrs Everdeen throws me a cloth and towel and suggests I wash up before leaving. I protested a little but eventually give in when I see Katniss's eyes roll at me. I just smirk at her.

It's a bit rich of her to make fun of my reluctance to accept hand outs when she argues my ears off if I so much as let her have an extra squirrel after hunting. The warm soapy water feels good on my skin as the dirt and sweat is scrubbed away and when I'm finish and collect my game bag I'm surprised that all three of them are accompany me home.

Mrs Everdeen said she needed to speak to my mother. Prim said Rory wanted to ask her about some schoolwork and Catnip said she wouldn't mind seeing my family again. I see the same warm glow coming from my house and a small amount of smoke trickling from the brick chimney. I head up the porch first and bang my boots against the ground to dislodge any mud on them and open the door.

"Ma!" I yell as I cross the threshold into my house. "The Everdeen's have come roun…" is as much as I get out before a roar of noise comes from all around me.

"SURPRISE!"

The first thing I notice is that our couch has been push up against the wall under a window and our small dining table is in the middle of the room. A banner hangs over the crackling fireplace, on clean white cloth has been painted.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GALE!

Then I notice the few people who are huddled around the room. Vick and Rory jumped from a nearby doorway, my mother with Posy in her arms next to the table and my friend from school Thom leaning against the fireplace. Every single set of eyes locked on to me with a wide grin beneath them. For the third time today, I'm shocked into silence and can't seem to find my voice so I just throw my arms wide and then embrace my family and Thom with a chuckle. Then I glance down at the dining table and find it packed with strips of rabbit, turkey and wild pig, bowls of the vegetables and greens ive brought home, some of the rough tesserae bread and in the center of the table a small cupcake with a candle and the number 18 drawn beautifully on top in frosting.

"When did you decide all this?" I ask my mother looking at the banner and table with a smile.

"Weeks and weeks ago" She says with a smile, "actually is was half Thom and half Katniss's idea"

I look around, remembering that I didn't come home alone and see the three of them standing there grinning at me aswell.

"So that's why you wanted me to chop firewood?" say smirking at them.

Mrs Everdeen nods. "I sent Katniss to run over here and tell Hazelle to get everything ready." I laugh and look at Catnip who just smirks at me.

Everyone huddles around the table and starts to load up their plates with meat, vegetables and bread before sitting all around the room. I take a seat on the floor with Prim, Rory, Vick and Posy and we sit eating and telling everyone about what we've all been doing today. I listen to Rory's story about how he won a race around the Seam against some of his friends and see him glancing at Prim trying to look impressive. I chuckle inwardly at my little brother. Id never admit it to anyone but it is like looking a young version of myself.

I go back to the table for some more food and Katniss joins me. I scoop some greens onto my plate then I notice some of the roots we gathered this afternoon in a small bowl next to the meat. I pick up one of the small tubers and look at her my eyebrows raised. She copies my reaction as I say "Lets see if these 'Catnip Roots' are as good as you say."

I pop the small root in my mouth and begin to chew slowly. The taste is indeed similar to potatoes but perhaps a little sweeter; either way I scoop a few of them onto my plate along with some rabbit. A flash of memory comes back to me and I remember the small bouquet id made for my mother In my game bag. I put my plate on the table and quickly fetch the bouquet.

"Mom" I say feeling a little embarrassed, "I got these for you today." I hold out the small collection of white flowers to her, she takes them and gives them a little sniff.

She gets up and gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "there beautiful, thank you dear." I just smile and nod and tell her about the game and how much money I bought home today.

"Oh dear that's wonderful!" she gasps and gives me another hug.

I go collect my plate and sit back down with the kids catching the end of Prims story.

20 minutes later everyone is sitting around drinking mint tea, the table is almost empty but for a few bit of meat and greens. I had finished off the 'Katniss Roots' and now everyone's stomachs feel wonderfully full. Mrs Everdeen and my mother are chatting happily as the wash up the plates, Prim is entertaining Posy by showing her how to braid Katniss's hair, Vick and Rory are loudly playing an old card game on the floor and I sit with Thom telling him about my swimming lesson today.

"Thought I was gonna drown" I say taking a sip of my tea. Thom laughs and I see Katniss rolling her eyes at me.

"You gotta take me out in the woods one day Hawthorne" Thom chuckled, "be nice to get some fresh forest air in my lungs instead of all the coal dust around here." I just smile and nod at him.

If I'm honest, I'm not 100 percent sure; I like the idea of other people in the forest. I always think of it as mine and Katniss's. Of course, I know its stupid, we share it with all kinds of animals and I cant help but think we aren't the only people to brave going under the fence. There must be others who have escaped there districts and live free in the woods, I know Katniss and I could do it, we could even take our families. It would be hard at first but I know we could make it; after all, we do it nearly everyday anyway.

Thom elbows me in the ribcage and nods towards the backdoor before saying in a low whisper. "got you something for your birthday but I don't think your mother would approve very much"

I raise an eyebrow, interested what it could be. My mother and I have very little secrets and I'm struggling to think what Thom could have to earn my mothers disapproval. In the end, I give up and say that Thom and I are going out back for some fresh air.

We walk outside and the cool night air whistles through the Seam, a few of the houses still have lights on but most of the lanterns have been put out and swing silently. We stand by the corner of my house and I can still see everyone inside enjoying themselves. When I turn to Thom, I see him reaching into his jacket and withdrawing a bottle of white liquor.

"Didn't think Ripper sold to kids." I say looking at the bottle.

Thom just shakes his head, "Didn't get it from Ripper, got it from Haymitch Abernathy."

I frown at him in confusion. Haymitch Abernathy is district 12's only Hunger Games victor, but everyone in the country knows he's just an old drunk, ive seen him a few times in the Hob Dropping bags of money at Ripper, the old women who makes the white liquor, and wonders off with bottles under his arms.

"Did you tell him what it was for? I ask Thom.

"Nope, just asked him, offered him money, he laughed but gave me the bottle and took off still laughing," he explains in a whisper.

"Guess he's good for something then" I mumble, uncapping the bottle top and saying "thanks Thom" before drinking deeply. The stuff is truly disgusting but it's the only alcohol we can really get in district 12 and after a few sips you get used to it. Of course, Thom and myself have had it before so our reactions aren't to bad.

We spend a few minutes passing the bottle back and forth between us in silence, I keep glancing inside making sure no one comes outside and discovers us. I notice that Posy has given up trying to recreate the braid Prim showed her on Katniss and has crawled into my mother's arms. I accept the bottle back from Thom.

"So what else did you two get up to today?" Thom says breaking the silence between us.

I turn my head back to him and see he's smirking at me, clearly believe that Katniss and I get up to all sort of things alone in the woods. I shake my head at him. "Its not like that between us." I mutter to the ground.

"But you wish it was" he points out

I take a deep swig from the bottle and nod.

"Then why don't you just go for it?"

I just shrug, unwilling to admit my fears that the bond we share would be shattered into a million peaces. Thom seems to see my reluctance to talk anymore about the subject so he drops it. He zips up he's jacket and replaces the cap on the bottle telling me he doesn't want anymore tonight. I decide to hide the bottle in our firewood stack sure; no one else would find it for another night.

We head back inside and Thom announces that he's got to be heading home; he gives everyone a hug or a handshake before coming up to me and wishing me happy birthday again with a hug, then with one last wave he takes off into the night.

I take my seat yet again on the floor and down the last of my mint tea, that's now stone cold. The alcohol is kicking in now helping me to relax and feel pleasantly sleepy. I look around and notice that I'm not the only who seems ready for bed, Vick and Rory are still playing their game but now their eyes are heavy and each of them can't help but let out a deep yawn in-between moves. Posy has pretty much given up on trying to braid Katniss's hair and is now sleeping my mother arms and Prim is resting her head against Catnip's shoulder.

Mrs Everdeen noticed the lack of energy in the room suggests calling it a night just as my mother has taken Posy and laid her down in her bed. My mother tells Vick and Rory that's its bedtime aswell, they try to protest but give in when they see my mother's stern look. they say goodnight to the Everdeen's and leave for there room. I decide to walk Katniss and her family home and we soon leave my house after they say goodnight to my mother.

The night is still as I walk next to Katniss as we follow Prim and her mother, who are a little ahead of us, back down to her house. They both get inside as we reach the bottom of the steps leaning up to the wooden door. She stops and turns around to face me, it to dark to make out her face but I'm sure she is looking at me with her eyebrows raise in a questioning glance.

"Catnip" I whisper and put my hand on her shoulder. I feel my hand brush the end of her braid. "Thank you for today. Its been…" I pause unsure of what to say. "Its been the best day of my life" I eventually get out.

I still cant be sure of what her expression is but I imagine I see her eyes soften in the pale moonlight. I'm surprised to find she allows me to leave my hand on her shoulder. I'm even more surprised when her arms slowly wrap around my waist and she gives me a little squeeze around the middle. I wrap my arms around her aswell and return the gesture. I feel her breathing deeply, her body's warmth mixing with my own; she turns her head to the side and rests it against my chest.

"Your welcome, Gale" she whispers to me, "What was your favorite part?"

I'm quite for a long moment, trying to choose something from today that really sticks out in my mind. If I'm honest, the whole day has been better then anything I could have ever hoped for. The hunting, the Katniss roots, the amount of money ive brought in, the drinking with Thom, seeing my family and her family together getting along, the swimming and my fathers Jacket I'm wearing now.

Feeling the alcohol give me a little more courage then I normally have I tilt my head down and speak into her hair. "So hard to choose. The hunting, the lake, seeing our family together, the 'Catnip Roots' (I let out a little laugh), the jacket and my mud-cake (I feel her laugh). I can't choose between them but I think my favorite part has been getting to spend the whole day with you." I finish by giving the top of her a small kiss.

Were silent for another long moment and I begin to get worried that she's figured out my feeling for her, thinking that she's about to push me away I slowly begin to unwrap my arms from her but she only holds onto me tighter. Completely unsure I replace my arms and we continue to hold each other.

"Katniss?" the small voice comes from her door and we look to see Prim looking at both of us. I feel her warm arms unwrap from me and I release her aswell.

"I'm now coming, little duck," she says with that warm smile. Prim nods and heads back inside.

We look at each other again, both not sure exactly what to say, so I just give her a grin and say "Sweet dreams, Catnip."

She returns the smile and says "You too, Gale." Then turns and walks up and through the door, just before she closes it I see her give me a little wave that I return as I walk back to my house. I hear the little thud behind me and turn back to see her door firmly but I think I see her phantom out where she stood seconds before.

I slowly walk back to my house, taking my time running over everything that's happened today. After every footstep I see flashes of all the surprises ive had today, opening my fathers jacket, seeing my mud cake, the lake, learning to swim, the generosity of the people of district 12, the little party at my house, the bottle of white liquor from Thom and the long embrace with Katniss.

When I finally get back to my house, I hang my father's jacket on a hook by the front door and head into my room. When my head sinks into the thin pillow of my bed, I feel the complete exhaustion from the day come over me and I fall easily into sleep but not before I think to myself, _Yes, today has been a day full of surprises. _

**Full of surprises indeed! I loved every second of writing this one. All the stuff at the lake made me smile a lot. You can make me smile again by leaving a review? **


End file.
